


My Most Beautiful Work Of Art Is You

by EliottDemmaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Artist Eliott Demaury, Body Paint, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, I Love You, I don't know how to tag correctly. Please help, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SKAM (France) Season 3, SKAM Remakes, SKAM Season 3, Soft Eliott Demaury, Soft Lucas Lallemant, a lot of it actually, elu - Freeform, they are so very in love, this started as a body paint fic an turned into them worshipping each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottDemmaury/pseuds/EliottDemmaury
Summary: Lucas is the most exquisite work of art Eliott has ever seen but he isn't like all these blank canvases people usually have to paint on for them to become something more than an empty space. Lucas came into Eliott's life, already being something - no - being everything. Lucas came being the most colourful and bright light he has ever seen. And god, Eliott has never been one of the religious kinds, but he could swear when he met Lucas, he'd met an angel. His very own guardian angel.or. a body paint fic that turned into elu expressing their love through art and worshipping each otheror. 3 times Eliott covered Lucas' body in paint and 1 he returns the favour
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	My Most Beautiful Work Of Art Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalie19h34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie19h34/gifts).



> So... here it is. It took me way longer than expected but elu just wouldn't let me finish this one. Anyway, I finally did it and I hope you guys like it! This little piece is dedicated to nat (forgive me for not knowing if I can add your account on here) I hope you like it too! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome :)  
> Oh and; come and say hi on my tumblr @eliottdemmaury <3

1.

The first time Eliott entertains the idea of using body paint is basically out of pure desperation. Sure, it is not an entirely new artistic medium to him. Sofiane had gifted him a small carton box full of body paint for his birthday last year, but he had only ever used it on himself, just once to test it out. The point being; he has no practical knowledge of how to paint his or anyone else's body, and that is the problem. Well, that and the fact that he never thought he would ask Lucas if he could practice on him. 

"This is such a dumb idea, Eliott. I am not one of those impressionable kids you work with."

"They are not impressionable! They do it because they like it. I promise you it will be fun!" Eliott assures, skimming more closely to where Lucas is currently sitting next to him on their sofa. He had chosen this time on purpose - after dinner when they had gotten comfortable in their living room. He knew Lucas wouldn't be the biggest fan. 

"No, it won't. It is going to be all sticky and gross, not to talk about how it will take ages to get rid of it. Why would I even do that? I don't even know what painting my face has to do with your project. Didn't you say your project was about children?" 

Lucas looks angry, or is Eliott starting to imagine things? 

He is nervous. That must be it. Why would Lucas be angry? If anything, he is a bit annoyed, and even that seems very unlikely.  _ Just stop making such a big deal out of it, Eliott. It's been a long day, and your mind is playing tricks on you.  _

He had spent the whole week in the kindergarten he'd started visiting for one of his current uni projects. He was currently working on an essay on the difference between the way children perceive the world and its wonders in contrast to the way adults do. His focus on the way they use art as an outlet, and especially what art means to them, how its importance changes over time. And well, the last few weeks had been quite exhausting. Finding the right schedule to be able to attend his lectures and seminars, his job at the video store, to visit the kids,  _ and  _ to be a good boyfriend had been more than challenging. 

But Lucas had been the most patient and supportive boyfriend Eliott could've wished for. 

Today had been one of the better days tho. It happened to be Eliott's day off, so he had been able to make Lucas and himself breakfast before he visited the kids. He had tried different kinds of painting techniques with the kids today. It'd been a day like any other with the kids, they had been doing some watercolour painting when one of them, a girl named Amelie, had asked Eliott. So yes, maybe he wanted to use his project as an excuse right now, but that wasn't the whole truth. 

"It is! It's just..." 

Okay, Eliott, calm down. It's Lucas, you can tell him, he won't make fun of you. He loves you, he will understand. 

"It's what?" 

"Well, it's not exactly for the project," Eliott says, looking down at his feed.  _ You can do it! _

"It has to do with the kids, though! They uhm...they asked me to attend their little party next weekend. It is going to be like a carnival-themed kind of party. Their parents will be there, and they are going to play games and cook together, and well...they asked me if I could come and paint their faces." 

"Hey," Lucas smiles softly, giving Eliott a quick peck on the lips. "That's great, Eliott! I am happy to hear that the kids like you this much! Why didn't you tell me?" 

He scratches his neck nervously. "I don't know...It's silly." 

"No, it isn't silly," Lucas shifts a little closer placing his hand on Eliott’s cheek in support. "This seems important to you, and I want to know why you felt like you couldn't tell me."

"I just...I am not used to this kind of support. It was all so different back then."  _ Back then, with Lucille. _ He doesn't say. "I always felt like I had to hide a part of who I am, what I loved. Other people used to tell me I should stop acting like a kid. Stop giving myself to quick ideas and start planning a future. It's dumb, I know. It's been such a long time..."

"Hey," Lucas lets his thumb brush over Eliott's eyebrow down to his cheekbone. "You don't have to apologize. These types of things take time. I have to work on stuff like this too, but it is important that we try to be better. It doesn't matter how important or unimportant you think these things are. It's not always going to be easy, but we can do this. Together."

"Lucas?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"You're just saying that because you want to cover me in paint, don't you?" 

Eliott smirks. "Just your face." 

"Just my face, sure." 

"Of course. I want to practice for the kids! I don't want them to be disappointed by my face painting skills. So yeah, I guess it's just going to be your face ... or do you want me to cover other parts of your body too?" 

"Stop making that face!"

"What a face?" He asks, not being able to hide the shit-eating grin adorning his face.

"You know what face! The face with your stupid puppy eyes. That face! Ugh, I hate you and your face. Why did I ever agree to this?" 

"Because it's body paint, it's easily removable with a little soap and hot water, and because you're the most handsome boyfriend in the world."

"I don't even have any idea what that has to do with-" Lucas begins but stops immediately when Eliott shuffles closer - despite the already small space between them, and closer still. Closer until he can nuzzle his face into the crook of Lucas' neck - he kisses the mole he finds there, a hint of tongue ghosting over the skin. Eliott can't help himself but smile a little when he hears Lucas inhale a sharp breath. It's something he'll never get used to - the effect he still has on Lucas, after all this time. It's a rush unlike any other. 

"You know," Eliotts voice has dropped down to a whisper, his lips brush the shell of Lucas' ear. It's a feathery touch, but he can feel Lucas shudder as he continues, " we could go shower together after, that is...if you want to. "

Lucas playfully pushes Eliott in the side with his elbow, he tries to look annoyed, but Eliott can clearly see a faint blush covering his cheeks, "Stop being a dork!" 

"Okay, okay," Eliott laughs, leaning a little back to look Lucas in the eyes, "And what if I told you you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you...and you love me." 

Lucas sighs, "Ugh...you're so annoying." And with that, Eliott knows he has won. 

"So...you're in?"

It's an unnecessary question, really, but Eliott knows Lucas would be too stubborn to give in without having at least the option of saying no. 

"Where is the paint?" 

"It's in the living room, on the shelve next to your keyboard, in the second drawer." 

"Alright, I'll be right back." 

"I love you." 

"Stop it!" 

"Stop what?" 

"Being this cute when I am trying to be mad at you." 

"You're not mad, not really. And well, I do love you!" 

"Yeah, whatever."

Eliott can hear Lucas muffle a soft ' _ me too' _ before he leaves the room with an unnecessarily visible roll of his eyes. 

God, he loves this idiot, his idiot. 

It doesn't take long, and Lucas returns with a pile of various colours of body paint. 

"So, what exactly do you want to do?" Lucas asks curiously, while Eliott is already opening one of the paint boxes. 

"Well, it's going to be a carnival for kids. I thought animals would be a good idea? Like these masks, they do with kids." 

"Yeah, sure. That makes sense. Do you- you are going to turn my face into a hedgehog, don't you?"

"I have such a smart boyfriend." Eliott kisses Lucas' forehead. He can see that Lucas is trying to suppress a smile. 

"I hate you." 

"I hate you too, so much." 

2.

"How does it feel, baby?" Eliott asks curiously from his current perched position on top of Lucas' butt, his hands firmly kneading Lucas' lower back. 

Lucas expels a heavy breath, and Eliott can feel him sinking deeper into their mattress before he speaks, his voice filled with contentment. "Ugh...it- it feels so good. Just- just don't stop." 

Eliott smiles, shifting his weight forward so he can let his hands smooth from Lucas' lower back up along his spine until he reaches his shoulder. He digs his hands more firmly into the skin there. Lucas lets out a satisfied sigh. 

Eliott loves to touch Lucas - not necessarily in a sexual way. It doesn't matter if it's caressing Lucas' face when they kiss. If it's holding Lucas' hands when they are cold, and he wants to warm them up. Or combing through Lucas' hair when they take a bath together because - as it turns out - Lucas loves it when Eliott takes care of him like this, whenever he is gentle like this. And Eliott can't think of anything better than to feel Lucas melt against Eliott, relishing his touch - as if he has always belonged there, right next to Eliott.

"Where did you even learn this? God, this feels fucking amazing!" Lucas grunts as Eliott presses his hands into an especially tense muscle at his lower back. His words already coming out a little slurred and Eliott smirks at the confirmation of a job well done.

"You know me. I am a man of many talents." 

"Eliott." Lucas lets a bit of a commanding tone seep into his voice, a way to let Eliott know that  _ Lucas  _ knows his boyfriend __ is messing with him.

"You're right, well, I once attended this course-"

"You are lying again, I can hear it in your voice, you idiot," He says, and Eliott  _ knows  _ he is rolling his eyes, but his voice is soft, loving. 

"Yeah, yeah okay, I watched a youtube video because I remembered you saying that your back hurt." 

And that  _ is  _ the truth, Lucas had been in a bad mood the whole week, complaining about his exhausting shifts at the library and recurring back pain. So Eliott had set himself to the task to spoil his boyfriend. Starting by turning their bedroom into a little love cave with candles placed on almost every surface, and some of their fairy lights hanging on the bedframe, illuminating the room in a warm golden tone. After that, he had ordered food at Lucas' favourite sushi place and bought some other stuff he thought he might need in the evening. And Eliott is relieved that his plan is going pretty great so far. 

After a week packed with exhaustion and stress, it finally seems like Lucas is starting to relax a bit. It is thrilling, intoxicating even - to see Lucas relax under his hands with every passing minute. To know that he is enjoying this moment. Just the two of them in their little bubble. 

"You are the most considered boyfriend in the world, huh?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Eliott begins with a grin. He lifts his body slightly to be able to reach into the drawer beside the bed, retrieving a little bottle of massage oil. "I just like spoiling my boyfriend."

Lucas hums approvingly, before he speaks, an amused quality to his voice when he lifts his head and sees the little bottle of oil in Eliott's hands. "When did you buy this?" 

"Today. I know that work and uni have been incredibly stressful. I wanted to make you feel a little better so... I thought this would be a nice idea, especially because you were complaining about your back too." 

He lets his head fall back onto the pillow beneath him, "Ugh...just like I said, most considered boyfriend in the world."

Eliott smiles again, he can't help himself. Lucas has that effect on him. "That would be you, baby." 

He pours some of the oil in his hand to warm it up. When he thinks it's warm enough, he lets his hands return to Lucas' lower back, massaging the tight muscles he finds there. Eliott starts making circular movements with his thumbs now, smoothing his hands away from Lucas' spine to his hips, his fingertips grazing the hem of Lucas' briefs. Eliott feels Lucas' buddy shudder when he lets his fingertips slip under the waistband, just briefly. Lucas lets out a muffled gasp. 

"You know," Eliott begins after a while of comfortable silence. "I would love to paint you again, I mean- like... on your body." He has started to work the muscles a bit deeper again, applying some more pressure, the oil allowing his hands to slide easily over Lucas’ body. Eliott can feel his muscles strain under his every touch.  _ God _ , Eliott loves his boyfriend. 

"Oh yeah? Want to turn me into a hedgehog again?" Lucas has his faces turned to the side, his eyes are closed, and even tho Eliott cannot see his entire face, he still notices the playful grin grazing Lucas' lips.

It has been a while since Eliott last had the chance to use his body paint on Lucas, since the day Eliott had asked him to practice his skills for the kids in kindergarten to be precise. And he had really missed it. Eliott didn't even think he would like it that much, but he did. It had been silly of him to think anything else, especially since it combines two of the things Eliott loves most in this world; art and Lucas. Which, ultimately, ended up to be the same thing for Eliott. Because Lucas would always be the most beautiful piece of art Eliott has ever seen. 

Eliott shakes his head in amusement, playfully slapping on one of Lucas' butt cheeks.  _ The little brat _ . 

"No, not exactly, but you did look pretty hot." 

Eliott takes a half-hearted slap against his leg in return, followed by a, in contrast, very delighted. "Shut up. You are such an idiot!"

"It's true though! You could be cover in dirt and still be the most beautiful person I have ever seen...  _ my  _ beautiful boy." 

Eliott expects another punch to the leg or a sarcastic comeback because sometimes that's Lucas' way of dealing with Eliott who can't miss the opportunity, to turn their playful banter into a heartfelt love declaration - It is his way to say;  _ I don't know how to take these compliments but thank you. I love you.  _

Instead, Lucas starts squirming under him until Eliott gets the hint and slides off Lucas' body, sitting back on his heels. He watches, attentively, as his boyfriend presses his upper body off the mattress until he comes to a kneel, rotating his body to face Eliott. 

Lucas' eyes are filled with wonder, glowing in the faint light of the fairy lights. And Eliott knows he is staring, but who can blame him? It is so easy to get lost in those brilliant blue eyes; pure, raw, unbroken, and fierce. Their intensity makes Eliott inhale a sharp breath. They are blue like the ocean when it is shimmering and crashing beneath the sunset. It is an ocean Eliott is happily willing to drown in. 

It takes Eliott a moment to realize that Lucas is saying something that sounds a lot like,  _ "Perfect idiot boyfriend." _ Before he searches forward and crushes their lips together. It is an urgent yet gentle kiss; a hot, fierce, passionate press of lips, a promise, a feeling of home, safety. 

Lucas grabs the back of Eliott's head, softly pulling at strands of hair he finds there. Eliott groans, his hands flying to Lucas' face - they are still covered in massage oil, but neither of them seems to care. It is something he will never get enough of - kissing Lucas. 

Eliott can feel Lucas tongue ghosting over his upper lip, biting gently when Eliott takes a little too long to take the hint. He can hear Lucas letting out a satisfied hum when he  _ does  _ open his mouth. Their tongues meet in a slow drag that has Eliott clutching eagerly to Lucas' back, his hands slipping in the process.  _ Stupid massage oil.  _ He still wants,  _ needs _ , to pull him closer, so one of his hands moves up to Lucas' neck, pressing, pulling him closer still. He can't get close enough. Eliott lets out an unsatisfied groan. They are touching everywhere, and it's still not enough.

Lucas laughs into the kiss, "Eager are we?"

"Don't blame me!" Eliott rests his forehead against Lucas', panting heavily. "You are the one who decided to jump me for no reason." He brushes their noses together.

"Jump you? This is all your fault!" Lucas pokes him in the chest, his eyes falling to Eliott's lips. "You and your smooth-talking." 

"Smooth-talking?"

"Mhm..." he hums, his grip tightening at Eliott's neck before he dives back in to connect their lips in a heated, open-mouthed kiss that leaves Eliott breathless. He can feel a familiar heat collecting in his lower body, but just as quick as the kiss begins, it is over.

"So what are you waiting for?" 

"W- What?" Eliott asks a little dazed, chasing Lucas' lips but Lucas,  _ the little menac _ e, places a hand on Eliott's lips to stop him from getting any closer. 

"I said," Lucas lifts his hand a little, his thumb gliding over Eliott's cupid's bow. "What are you waiting for? You wanted to paint me? So go ahead, do it. I just have one condition." His thumb continues his way over his upper lip, down to his bottom lip. Lucas licks his lips and Eliott unconsciously mimics his movement, wetting Lucas' thumb in the process. "You paint my face I am gonna cut your dick off." 

Eliott feels like he has lost all ability to function properly. Lucas thumb on Eliott's puffy kissed lips, Lucas' blown hungry eyes, the electricity in contrast to Lucas playful attitude... It's a lot - in a very good way. 

Eliott would like to think of a witty comeback but all he gets out is a breathy, "But you are fond of my dick." 

Lucas laughs fondly and lets the hand - that was previously still on Eliott's lip - glide down to his chest to push at it a little. "Get your paint, you idiot! Before I am gonna change my mind." 

Eliott's brain finally seems to get a grip of itself, and he manages to snap out of his Lucas caused stupor. Paint. Lucas allowed Eliott to use his body paint on him again! He can't fuck this up now. Eliott needs to act promptly before Lucas  _ does  _ change his mind.

"Yeah! I mean, yes! Sure! Wait here! I'm gonna be back in a second." 

Eliott hears Lucas fall into a burst of heartfelt laughter when Eliott manages to  _ almost,  _ just almost _ ,  _ falls over his own feet on his way out of the room by tripping over a small pile of clothes. When Eliott reaches the bedroom door to get the paint out of his art supply drawer in the living room, he can hear Lucas giggle.  _ "Such an overgrown puppy." _

When Eliott returns with the paint he finds Lucas sitting crossed legged on his side of the bed. He is absently scrolling through his phone and Eliott takes the opportunity to take in the sight before him, and what a sight his boyfriend is. His hair is even messier than usual, scattered strands of brown falling into his face. His cheeks are faint red. He is still just in briefs, his back glistening with the remains of the massage oil. He looks gorgeous.

Lucas throws his phone carelessly on the bed when he notices Eliott leaning against the door frame. He blushes a little, his eyes wandering to the duvet beneath him. "Stop it."

Eliott smiles. "Stop what?" He pushes himself from the door frame and crosses the distance between him and the bed, gently placing the art supplies in his hands on the bed and taking place in front of Lucas. 

Lucas nods in his direction. "Starring at me like this, it's creepy." 

"You are just- I- you are so beautiful, Lucas. I am the luckiest man in the world." Eliott answers. It is true. No one would come close to Lucas mesmerizing beauty. 

"Shut up!" he answers bashful but still with his characteristic of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's the truth! I love everything about you." Eliott reaches for one of the paint pots and scoops a bit of white colour out of it and onto his palette, mixing it with a little bit of blue until he is satisfied with the colour - it's a light sky blue. Eliott dips his index finger and middle finger into the colour, collecting a good amount of it on his fingertips before he lets his fingers glide over Lucas' Adam's apple. "I love your voice." 

Lucas shudders slightly when the cool paint touches his skin. Eliott can feel him swallow heavily under his fingers.

He withdraws his finger to get more paint from the palette next to him on the bed before he continues. "I love how big your heart is," he lets his paint-free hand glide over Lucas' chest until he finds his heart beating against Lucas' ribcage. "I love how much love you have to offer. How much you care. How romantic you are." 

Eliott smears a heart-shaped bit of colour there. The blue a beautiful contrast to the colour of his skin - golden in the light of the fairy lights and candles. 

"I love your abs," Eliott lets his fingers wander over the muscles, he can feel them contract under his touch. Eliott shuffles back on his knees until he can bend down enough. "I love your belly too. I love that I am the only person who can touch you there." he brushes his lips against the warm skin of Lucas's lower belly, leaving a kiss there before he covers the spot with paint too. Lucas inhales a sharp breath. 

"Eliott." 

It's a needy exhale. A plea.

"Fuck." Lucas sighs, one of his hands flies to Eliott's forearm, the other to Eliott's chin dragging his face up so he has no other chance than to look Lucas right in the eyes. He looks... _ hungry.  _ Like he wants to devour him. __ "Eliott, don't you- do you mind if we stop with the paint and- and do something else?" 

"But," Eliott begins with a smile. "I am not finished yet."

"I don't care. Fuck, I don't fucking care." 

Eliott’s eyebrow rises with his smirk. "But I had so much more to say." His hand slides over Lucas' arm, up over his shoulder and his throat up to his chaw, cupping it gently. His other hand dips back into the paint. Lucas' eyes are fixed on his. "I could talk hours about what I love about you." 

"I would rather have you shut up for once." 

"I won't." 

"Well...I bet I can make you." He speaks hot against Eliott's lips. 

And  _ God _ , it takes everything in Eliott not to give into Lucas' charm, his words.. the way his hands are currently ghosting over his chest, down to his stomach, grazing the waistband of his briefs. He wants Lucas to show him what he can do, what he  _ knows  _ he can do but Eliott has other plans. He isn't finished with his praise. Lucas needs,  _ deserves _ , to hear more. 

"I am sure you can. I- I would let you, you know. But I haven't told you how much I love nose yet." 

"My wha-" Eliott can see Lucas' brain working, trying to understand what he means. It takes a moment, his eyes widen in understanding when he does. "Don't even think about it! No, Eliott! I said-" 

It's too late. Lucas attempts to reach for Eliott's arms to no avail, the 'damage' is already done. Eliott has brought his paint-covered hand up to Lucas' face, smearing a little bit of the colour right onto the bridge of Lucas' nose, covering it in light blue.

"ELIOTT YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Lucas shouts, pushing Eliott a little before he tries to get rid of the colour by wiping the back of his hand over his face, which only results in the colour spreading further across his nose and cheeks. 

He looks adorable. 

"God, I hate you. I should have known you wouldn't be able to control yourself." Lucas continues to complain, his forehead furrowing. 

"It's not my fault. I told you I wasn't finished! I still have a lot to say to be honest."Eliott says, eyebrow raised in challenge, cheeky smile firmly in place. "Starting with your lips-" 

This time Lucas is able to grab Eliott's hand before he reaches his face again. "Oh no, mister! You keep your dirty hands to yourself now!" 

"Or what? You gonna cut my dick off?" Eliott grins, playfully raining an eyebrow. 

"Maybe."

Eliott laughs. "Too bad. I was just about to tell you how much I love your lips." 

Lucas snorts, shaking his head in disbelieve. "You are insufferable." Despite his words, Lucas tips his head back, just slightly, teasingly. 

"Mhm...I love your lips." Eliott whispers, searching forward, gladly taking Lucas subtle invitation to pull him closer and nip at his jaw. 

"Yeah, I bet you do." 

Eliott lifts his head to look Lucas in the eyes. "Hey, don't look so angry, baby." he pokes Lucas' nose where the paint is already beginning to dry. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." Eliott brushes a strand of hair away from Lucas' face. Lucas huffs, fake annoyed, and buries his face in Eliotts neck. 

"You are a nuisance. You know that, right?" comes Lucas muffled voice. He tries to sound upset, but his soft voice and the way he consciously or subconsciously - Eliott can't tell - shuffles even closer to Eliott gives him away. 

"I know. But you love me anyway." 

"I am not so sure about that. You might have to prove it." Lucas challenges, releasing Eliott from his tight grip. 

"Oh really?" Eliott lets his hands glide over Lucas' lower back, around his waist and up up up until he is cupping Lucas' jaw, firm thumbs digging into the skin beneath. 

"Mhm...I am thinking about another massage, no paint involved though." 

"Huh...I don't know," Eliott lets his right hand glide down Lucas' chest, down to his abs, further still, until he can hook his index finger under the waistband of Lucas briefs. "I think I have a better idea." 

3.

It's a familiar feeling when Eliott straddles Lucas' lower body, sinking down right on top of Lucas butt. It lets his heart swell with tenderness and love. It is a privilege to know that Lucas trusts him enough to let him do this. He grabs the blue paint box and opens the lit. After that, he takes one of the bigger paintbrushes, that are sprawled next to him on the bed, and dips the soft tip into the pool of liquid blue. 

He grins. It's been a while since he managed to convince Lucas to let him covers his body with paint. It's not like they are doing this often anyway, but it has a very calming component to it. 

And Eliott wants to start painting right away, he really does, but he gets captivated by Lucas' soft skin and the way he lays beneath his him - compliant, waiting, trusting. His skin is a little pale due to the lack of sun caused by an incredibly dark and rainy autumn, but still so astonishingly mesmerizing - just like everything about Lucas. It's like looking up into the night sky, Lucas birthmarks equaling the thousand and thousands of stars embedded into a great expanse of darkness, a calming source of light - but better. Because no constellation, no moon, or supernova, nor star could ever compete with Lucas' mesmerizing beauty. Not in this nor in any other universe.

So, as if on autopilot, Eliott lets his fingers wander over the soft skin of Lucas' back. 

Eliott can see Lucas' relaxed face from where he sits on his lower back. His eyes are closed, and Eliott is very sure he can see a faint smile on his lips - he is so beautiful Eliott wants to cry. Lucas is the most exquisite work of art Eliott has ever seen but he isn't like all these blank canvases people usually have to paint on for them to become something more than an empty space. Lucas came into Eliott's life, already being something - no - being everything. Lucas came being the most colourful and bright light he has ever seen. And god, Eliott has never been one of the religious kinds, but he could swear when he met Lucas, he'd met an angel. His very own guardian angel. 

Eliott subconsciously traces the birthmarks he finds on Lucas' left shoulder, up to his neck, and down to his lower back, and suddenly, he knows exactly what he wants to paint. 

"Eli?" It's a softly spoken question that still has Eliott twitching slightly in surprise when it cuts through the pleasant silence.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

He hears a faint giggle. "I do enjoy whatever it is you are doing right now but did you ever plan to start painting? I have to go and take a shower before I'm going to meet up with the guys, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just- I got distracted." Eliott plants a kiss between Lucas' shoulder blades. "It's gonna feel a bit unpleasant at first." He continues to explain, finally picking the brush back up. 

"It's alright. I'm a big boy, you know? I think I can take a little bit of co- HOLY MOTHERF- FUCK ME! THAT SHIT IS FUCKING COLD!" 

Despite himself, Eliott laughs, "I told you it'd get a bit cold." 

"This shit isn't just a bit cold," he continues to complain, "I swear to God, Eliott. If I'm going to get frostbite after this- I'm going to kill you!" 

"Calm down. You are so dramatic." Eliott snickers, tousling his free hand through Lucas' hair. "It's not like it's the first time you're getting something wet on your back either, so-" 

"You didn't just say that- I can't believe you actually said that." 

"What? I am just telling the truth." 

Eliott shakes his head in amusement, continuing to spread the paint across Lucas' back, purposely leaving out the parts where he can see the birthmarks on his boyfriend's skin. 

When he is satisfied with his work, he takes another brush and the white colour to leave little dots to cover Lucas' moles with them, turning his back into a black and bluish night sky. The last thing Eliott does to finish his work is to connect the dots - stars - with a fine line of white paint, leaving a little note in one corner of Lucas' painted back.

Eliott puts the painting supplies back into the little box next to him and takes a last look at his boyfriend's back. 

"I think I am done." 

"Really?" Lucas asks, impatiently shuffling under ELiotts body. "Let me see." 

"You want to see it?" 

"Of course, I want to see it! Do you really think I'd let you paint my back for what felt like hours - yes, hours Eliott - just for me to not be curious about what you did." 

"Alright, alright." He pets Lucas on his butt cheeks before he gets off of him, coming to a stand next to the bed. 

Lucas does the same, getting off the bed, carefully, not to destroy Eliott's slowly drying artwork on his back. 

Lucas walks over to the mirror on the other end of their room. He takes a look at Eliott through the mirror, a cheeky grin plastered over his face. "I swear to god, Eliott. If you painted a giant penis on my back-"

"I would never dream of it." Eliott laughs. "Just look at it!"

So Lucas does as he's told. He turns around, twisting his body so he can see his own back. Eliott follows his movements and face attentively, waiting for any sign that Lucas might dislike what he sees. A sudden wave of uncertainty washes over him.  _ What f Lucas doesn' like what he sees? Maybe it's too much? _ He feels the need to explain himself.

"I hope it's not too much... I know it's not perfect. The lines to connect the dots are a bit uneven, my hand was shaking. It's probably a way too big and-" 

"Eliott..." Lucas interrupts his rambling, gently. "This- I- it's beautiful!" 

"Really?" Eliott doesn't mean to ask, he knows Lucas means what he says. 

"Yes, Eliott. He takes another look at himself in the mirror before he turns around and walks towards Eliott until their legs, his hands finding their way to Eliott's waist. He smiles fondly. "It's perfect. For me- for me it is perfect."

Lucas has been Eliott's number one supporter for so many years now but he still can't stop the occasional uncertainty that likes to gnaw at him from time to time. He is getting better at ignoring it, every day a little more, but it will never fully go away. Some things just stay with you, and you have to try to manage them as best as you can, and since Lucas, he knows he can. 

Eliott can still see Lucas back in the mirror, can see the constellation he created with Lucas' moles. He believes him. Believes that - for him - it's perfect.

Eliott lets his right hand wander to Lucas back, tracing thin, already dried, white line that connects the stars on Lucas' back until he reaches the on located on Lucas' left shoulder blade, it's a bit bigger than the other stars. Eliott smiles. 

"Do you remember my first film project? Polaris?"

"Of course." The answer is immediate. "How could I forget." 

"Well...the north star. Polaris. Whatever you want to call it... it has always been a fixed point to me, a constant, something consistent in the eye of all the inconsistency and mess that is my life, but since I met you- since I met you things have changed. Everything is different now. I don't need it anymore, this star, because I have you. You are my constant now, and you always will be. You are my star, my universe, my present, and my future." 

And it is that simple, isn't it? Because this is love, to be known, to be seen. It's no ordeal, no devilish ruse. Love is raw, honest, intense, and pure. It is hope, light, trust. A promise. It is nothing and everything - the seed of all that is good and beautiful, and there is no shame to want to savour every bit of it. 

Eliott loosens his gaze from Lucas in the mirror to look him in the eyes. Lucas' pupils are blown, his cheeks a little damp. __ At first, Eliott just furrows his forehead in confusion until realization dawns on Eliott. _ He is crying. Lucas is crying. Shit. _ His initial confusion turns to worry. 

"Hey, baby! Is everything okay? Did I say something to upset you?"

" _ Fuck _ ," Lucas is full-on sobbing now. "No, you idiot! I am just- ugh- you and your talent to make everything romantic... it's really annoying." He snivels a laugh.

Oh. Okay. That's something Eliott can live with. 

"It reminds me of the painting we did in school too," Lucas continues after wiping away the remains of his tears, his eyes still a little glassy and red. "The mural, you remember?" The colour of Lucas' cheeks turns into a soft red even visible in the dim light surrounding him. 

Eliott grins. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Lucas nudges Eliott in the rips, playfully. He can see it in Lucas' eyes, he knows Eliott is just teasing him. Because, of course, he does remember it - he remembers everything, even after all the time that has past. 

It's been almost six years now. Six years since they'd painted the mural at school, leaving it covered in, what Eliott later realized, was their very own impression of love - a loud love. A colourful, hopeful, albeit a little messy, but overall wonderful and freeing love. An unspoken understanding of the never-ending beauty of their story.

It is still one of Eliott's favourite memories with Lucas, but then again, there aren't a lot of good memories that don't include Lucas. Eliott's life had been grey before he met Lucas, the boy who would soon bring back the colour and love Eliott had been waiting for his whole life.

Eliott feels the urge to say it all out loud. To tell Lucas how much he loves him, how thankful he is for everything Lucas does, how much he loves him, even when they are fighting, and times seem complicated. How Lucas brought back the light that Eliott had been so afraid of - how he taught him to enjoy it without being scared of getting burned. How Lucas had saved him from drowning in despair. How Lucas had saved his life in so many different ways. 

But just when Eliott is about to say something, it is Lucas who begins to speak. It's while his hands are moving from Eliott's waist, up until he is resting them on his shoulders. "I love you, Eliott, do you know that? I love you so fucking much." And it's the simplicity and rawness of his words, these words that are everything Eliott needs to hear - and more.

Eliott cups Lucas' face in his hands, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. "I love you too... so much." He kisses the tip of Lucas' nose. 

"Mhm...you better do." He tips his head back, his eyes are a little dazed but his voice has a challenging tone when he continues. "I love you much more tho." 

"No, you don't. I love you more so so much more." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"No." Eliott smiles.

"Oh, no? Maybe I should still help you remember. Maybe it's my turn to cover your body with paint." He lets his right hand slide across Eliott's chest, down to his stomach. "I think it's only fair I use my skills on you, you know. Help you remember how much I love you." Lucas kisses Eliott's chest, right above his heart. "You're not the only person who's got some...talents."  _ God _ , Eliott can feel Lucas hand wandering down to his abs. He leans forward, Lucas' lips are brushing against the shell of Eliott's ear now. He shivers when Lucas whispers, sultry. "We could go shower together afterwards too."

Eliott loves him. 

\+ 1 

Lucas can hear the wind howling and rain relentlessly pounding against the window. Somewhere in the distance, he can hear the weak sound of thunder slowly coming closer. It sounds like the world is ending, but Lucas couldn't care less. He is here, right next to Eliott. Eliott, who has Lucas tucked tightly in his arms, his body moulded against him, sharing his body heat as wantonly as he shares his heart. He has a post-sex glow to his face too, satisfied and happy. His naked chest is still rising at a slightly increased pace, scattered drops of sweat covering his temples, damp strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He is beautiful. 

Lucas finds he still sounds a little out of breath when he breaks the pleasant silence between them. "God, I am so happy we didn't go to Bas stupid party." 

Eliott giggles. "Oh yeah? I would have loved to see the guys again tho." He is running gentle fingers up and down Lucas' arm. 

"Yeah, sure." Lucas' shifts in Eliott's hold until they are lying face to face, their heads on the pillow. Lucas smirks, "The only reason you wanted to go to this stupid costume party is that you wanted us to wear these stupid matching costumes you bought." 

"Yeah, well... maybe," Eliott answers smirking, his voice low, almost gravely. "But I would have loved to dance with you too." Eliott kisses Lucas' forehead. "And to maybe kiss you, everywhere." He lets his hand wander down Lucas' chest, around to his lower back and further down still until he reaches Lucas' butt, softly needing the flesh. "Maybe sneak into the bathroom with you and make you feel good." 

Lucas feels his face turn red, his heartbeat pounding against his chest. He feels heat pooling further down his body.  _ God _ , Eliott is going to kill him one day. It's stupid, they just had sex. Lucas shouldn't be this affected just yet, but he is. Eliott just has that effect on him. 

"Ugh... I hate you." Lucas says, way softer than he intended. 

"Mhm... sounded a little different a few minutes ago." Eliott teases, his fingers dip between Lucas’ butt cheeks, brushing against him, just barely. Lucas shudders at the feeling.

"Yeah, that's- that's because I wanted this shit to be over." Lucas counters, trying to suppress a smile. 

"Sure." Eliott's face splits into a shit-eating grin despite Lucas comment. He brushes his hand over Lucas' chaw. "You always moan my name like that when you want  _ shit  _ to be over?" 

Lucas rolls his eyes, taking the chance of Eliott's hand still resting against his face to gently bite into the palm, pulling a little at the flesh before he releases it again. "Shut up. You are such an idiot." 

Lucas looks up into Eliott’s eyes, they are filled with warmth and love despite the insult. 

"I love you." 

Lucas can feel a familiar warmth flooding his body at Eliott's sudden sentiment. Like all the weight of the world is falling off his shoulders - his heart feeling lighter than ever. And it hits him, right then and there, that, after all this time, he still isn't used to the way Eliott can make him feel so incredibly loved. 

Lucas knows that he could never let another person close to him like this, say these words to him, no one other than Eliott. Lucas has never known anyone quite like Eliott; Eliott, who has the biggest heart and gentlest soul. Eliott who always tries to make the right choices, even when he's trouble making them sometimes. Eliott who acts out of the purest motives, no matter if it benefits him or not. Eliott who loves the world with a purity and a type of naive wonder that Lucas admires more than anything. Eliott, the sensitive dreamer and artist that is in love with the world, despite its cruelty. And finally, Eliott who loves Lucas with all he has and never misses a chance to show it. 

Lucas wants to do that too - show Eliott how much he loves him - and he knows  _ exactly  _ how to go about it. It's something he has thought about before but never had the courage to do it, but Lucas wants to because somehow he knows Eliott would like it. 

So Lucas straddles him. His knees coming to rest on either side of Eliott. Lucas, just like Eliott, is still naked, he sees Eliott’s eyes darken. Lucas relishes in his ability to affect him so easily. He doesn't waste any time. Bending down he crushes their lips together in a wet kiss. It takes Eliott a moment to react and Lucas delights in the fact that he managed to take him by surprise. But once Eliott gets the picture he raises from his lying position, his hands coming to rest on Lucas' hips. He licks over Lucas' lips, pulling him more firmly up and into Eliott’s body, his mouth opens and he licks into Lucas’ lips, the kiss turning hot and dirty so fast it makes Lucas’ head spin.

Eliott's sighs against his lips. "Wow, what are you doing?" 

"I want to repay a favour," Lucas whispers back, smiling when he feels Eliott's dick plumping where it is pressing up between his ass cheeks. 

"A favour?" 

"Mhm...just lay back and let me do the rest, yeah?" 

Eliott swallows hard before he nods eagerly. "I- yeah, okay."

Lucas smiles pleased. "I promise you'll like it."

Eliott just nods, eyes already closed, his body laid back on the bed. So Lucas bends over to reach under the bed, retrieving a well- known box. When he comes back up, his eyes land on Eliott's body, drifting down his chest to where the sheet pools low on the curve of his hip. His body is just barely covered under their duvet and Lucas' movements caused it to slip even further down, only covering Eliott down from the hip now. 

He opens the box as quietly as possible, getting out some of the paint boxes it holds. Opening one of the boxes and tipping is fingers in the cool liquid before he brings it up to Eliott's chest, just above his heart. 

Eliott sucks in a sharp breath when the cold liquid hits his warm skin, his eyes dart open and he involuntarily shifts under Lucas, causing him to lose his balance and almost falling off of him and onto the bed.

"Hey! Would you please stay still? I am trying to do something here." 

Eliott covers his eyes with his hands, letting out a groan. "Fuck, I-" He let's out a faint laugh. "I didn't think you would-"

"Would what?" Lucas grins. "Thought I was going to do something else?" 

"No... I- I mean yeah but... this is good too, great even." Eliott looks at him softly, his hands rising to Lucas' face but Lucas bats them away.

"Nu huh, no touching. I am really trying not to mess this up here," He points at the yellow dot on Eliott's chest. "Unlike you, I am no artist and this is really difficult for me so please... just stay still and close your eyes, would you?"

Eliott nods again, lowering his hands on either side of his body, waiting for Lucas to continue. So Lucas does. He dips his finger back into the paint, enlargening the spot that is already on Eliott's chest. After that, he starts drawing a few wavey lines around it. Lucas smiles at the sight below him. Eliott's eyes are still closed, his lips curved into a font smile. 

Lucas continues to draw another symbol on Eliott's belly and another one on his hipbone. He knows he must look ridiculously serious right now, his face strained in concentration as he paints yet another little symbol on Elott's collarbone. He takes his times, maybe longer than necessary but he loves rediscovering Eliott's body like this, feeling the soft skin, his muscles, his heartbeat. 

When Lucas is satisfied with his work he puts the paint back into the carton box. taking a last look at Eliott's body before he speaks. "Okay, you can look now."

Eliott opens his eyes with a huge smile in his face. He reminds Lucas of a little kid on Christmas morning - happy, excited, lively. He sits up from his lying position, careful not to destroy Lucas work. His eyes are burning into Lucas own, a quality to them Lucas can't quite place just yet. 

Lucas' cheeks flush and he pushes a weak hand against Eliott's shoulder. "Stop looking at me. You have to look down to see the art I did." 

"I am looking at it already." 

_ Ugh... Lucas hates him.  _

Lucas traces a finger down Eliott’s neck watching its path to his chest, looking at the yellow colour there. "Just look at yourself, would you, you silly boy." 

"Anything you want." Eliott’s voice rumbles under Lucas’s fingers. 

And finally, he looks down at himself, one of his hands tracing the colour on his body. He doesn't say anything, and Lucas feels a sudden feeling of insecurity rush over him. He knows he isn't an artist like Eliott, he barely ever picks up a pen or paintbrush, so doing something like this is new territory. It feels like hours before Eliott finally speaks, his voice surprisingly unstable. 

"Lucas... you- I- I don't don't know what to say..." He lets his hand slide over the little sunflower on his belly, up to the golden sun painted on his chest. "These are beautiful... I love them." 

"I remembered you painting my back, covering it in stars and... you told me that I am your star now... your universe... so I wanted to do the same for you. Show you what you are for me. What you mean to me." He lets one of his hands wander to the sunflowers on his lower belly. "You know that sunflowers are said to mean good luck and lasting happiness in Chinese culture? Well, that's what my mother once told me and you... you brought back  _ my  _ happiness. After years of pretending and sadness... I found it again, my happiness, it's you. You are my sunflower." Eliott stays quiet. So Lucas adds. "And the sun right here," He palms the part of Eliott's chest where the sun has already dried. "You are my sunshine too. I know you often struggle to believe that you belong into the light. I know that you sometimes fail to see what other people- what I see in you but it's true. You shine brighter than the sun, you shower people in your warmth without ever expecting anything in return... that's why I chose all these different yellows and oranges too." Lucas lets his fingers ghost over Eliott's collarbone. "It's how I see you. You are my light, you make me feel alive. You filled the emptiness within me and replaced it with hope and love." 

Lucas looks down to his lap, waiting for Eliott to say something but he stays quiet. He glances back up again. Looking at Eliott who is staring at him, his expression blank and unreadable.

"Eliott?" 

Nothing. 

"Fuck, Eliott! You are starting to freak me out! Have I said-"

Lucas feels Eliott's lips against his own before he even realizes they are kissing. It's a rushed press of lips rather than a real kiss but it is perfect and it feels so much like them. It's only when Lucas brings his hand to Eliott's neck to pull him closer that he recognizes the wet and salty tears running down Eliott's cheeks. Lucas pulls back resting his forehead against Eliott's. They are both panting heavily. 

"Hey," He lets a thumb run over Eliott's cheek, wiping away the tears and replacing them with soft kisses. "Is something wrong?" 

"No," Eliott sniffles, smiling. "It's just... you are the best boyfriend in the world. I love you so much." 

"I love you too, forever." 

"Forever." 

Eliott loves to compare Lucas with the moon or a star; a constant and calming present, an anchor to hold onto. But for Lucas, for Lucas Eliott is the sun, because Eliott is warmth, home, the gentle centre of everything that is hope and light.

But this is what it all comes down to in the end, isn't it? 

There are millions and millions of people walking on this planet. some of them will matter to you, some of them will never cross your mind again, but being vulnerable with someone else... to be so openly affectionate in the most innocent of ways, that's not something that happens every day. Lucas had always felt like his whole life had been marked by an inconsistent and fragile love, a love that rarely felt like home, let alone safe. But Eliott, he makes Lucas feel safe, lets him feel the urge to strip himself off of everything and offer himself to Eliott, split himself open and say;  _ This is me, take me like this. I know you won't leave. I know you won't look away, you will take care of the broken parts, and I will do the same for you - let's take care of each other.  _

When you give the cosmos access to your consciousness, when you let yourself start to entertain the possibility of infinite parallel universes, that's when you start to realize that the possibility of love doesn't seem so far fetched anymore. And once you give yourself to love, there is no going back. Some say this is the time you realize that love is scary and that you have to be careful with the things you love in oder to not tear them apart or scare them away. 

And yes, the enormity of love can be scary but is also healing, life-giving. You give all that you are, you kneel in a beautiful kind of surrender, letting yourself be seen in a way that doesn't feel horrifying but rather like redemption.

So this right here, right now, is their redemption of a past filled with hopelessness, pain and loneliness. Because, just like Lucas, Eliott had lived a long time with the absence of a healing and life-giving type of love, but they found each other, both already whole but complementing each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you liked it <3  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Feel free to come and say hi on my tumblr @eliottdemmaury


End file.
